


Halloween is at best for the wild and wicked.

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, brallon, brallon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Halloween is at best for the wild and wicked.

The front door came to a quick slam and Brendon pushed Dallon straight into the wall of the hallway and pulled his tie.

The two of them had just gotten back from a halloween party. Brendon was wearing a tight white shirt that showcased all of his muscles if you looked close enough, a long black cape, black super skinny leather jeans and had blood smearing down his chin. Dallon was dressed as one of the Men In Black, with an endearing satin suit and a gun to top it off - only Dallon could look so charming and murderous.

Brendon’s breath made it’s way to Dallon’s neck and caused him to tilt his head back. Brendon took his strong hands and rubbed circles onto Dallon’s chest. 

Dallon gave in to the teasing and invited his mouth into Brendon’s, sucking on his lips and tracing his tongue in places of his mouth that you wouldn’t expect. He hit the bottom of Brendon’s mouth just below where his tongue usually sits and Brendon let a moan vibrate between his throat and chest.

“Come on you little shit, bet you didn’t think you’d be getting such a good fuck from a man in a secret unofficial government agency.” Dallon spat as he pushed Brendon into the living room and onto the sofa.

“Bet you didn’t think you’d be fucking a guy with blood rolling down his chin” he countered, breathing quickening, laying on the sofa ready for Dallon to do his part.

“God your ass looks so good in these. It’s a shame I’m going to have to take them off.” Dallon smirked as he peeled off Brendon’s jeans, only to be greeted with a throbbing erection and no boxers. “Have you been hard for me all night b?” He asked.

“Always hard for you Dal, baby, now come on I want you to fuck the immortality out of me.” Brendon replied.

Dallon unzipped his trousers, pulled off his boxer shorts and held his hard cock. He got the lube out of the draw as Brendon impatiently lay waiting, spread out beautifully on the sofa.

Dallon covered his fingers in lube and slowly slid his cold, wet fingers into Brendon. He picked up a rythm and Brendon let out an “ahhh” and demanded “Dallon just get your dick inside me, fuck the fingers, get in me now.”

“Oh dear, Brendon, don’t make me shoot you. I have a gun.” Dallon teased but ended up sounding extremely sexy and drove Brendon even more insane.

“GET YOUR DICK INSIDE ME” he screamed when he felt Dallon hovering his cock over his enterance.

Without further ado, he slowly thrusted in and Brendon said in a deep voice with blown pupils staring into Dallon “make it burn”.

“That’s right. I’ll fuck you until it burns” he promised.

He picked up a quick pace and kept at it for a full ten minutes of thrusting, sweat rolling, loud moans, and eventually screams.

Dallon eventually felt himself about to tip over the edge and stroked Brendon’s cock twice to make sure he knew it was time to come.

He slowly started to remove himself but before he could, Brendon yelled “wait! Come inside me!”.

“But you don’t like that?” He replied questioningly.

“I...” he breathed “I do tonight” brendon grinned an evil grin and licked his lip. 

Dallon couldn’t hold back any longer and let himself explode inside of him and pulled at his own hair. Brendon instantly followed on and came on Dallon’s lower stomach.

He took a finger and wiped at the mess on his stomach. He glared at it and he licked it.

They both let out little wicked laughs and fell onto each other. 

“Who needs to go knocking on strangers doors asking for treats when you can get cock from your hot boyfriend?” Brendon concluded.


End file.
